Weakness
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Sakura reflete sobre o mito que diz que as kunoichis são mais fracas que os shinobis. [Sakura pov]


**Disclamer: **_Infelizmente, Naruto & Cia não me pertencem – caso contrário, as kunoichis dariam um show nos shinobis._

**WEAKNESS**

O caminho de um shinobi sempre estará repleto de surpresas e armadilhas e por isso desde muito cedo, na escola de ninjas, cada um de nós é preparado para antever e evitá-las.

Entretanto, nem mesmo o melhor e mais habilidoso ninja está livre de ser capturado pelos inimigos e, por conseqüência, o terror das torturas iminentes.

Seja em busca de informações confidenciais ou pelo simples prazer do inimigo sádico, os torturadores sabem como fazer a pessoa mais forte desejar ser envolto pelo libertador abraço da morte, ansiando por esta benção que parecerá nunca chegar.

E creio que isso se aplica especialmente para nós, kunoichis, a quem o inimigo reserva a pior de todas as torturas, o grande tabu entre todas as jounins que em algum momento de sua vida caíram em uma dessas fatídicas armadilhas.

Eu ainda lembro do dia que resgatamos, Gai, Genma e Anko de uma emboscada da Vila da Grama... todos eles estavam muito feridos...

Principalmente Anko... Oh, Kami, o que aqueles animais haviam feito com ela! E-e-eu...eu fiquei tão chocada que só saí do meu estado de paralisia quando Naruto abraçou-me protetoramente pela cintura, encostando sua testa na minha, dizendo várias vezes que sempre estaria comigo para proteger-me.

Só então consegui me mover, aproximando-me para ao menos tentar curar o corpo ferido de Anko, pois a cura de seu espírito partido estava muito além das minhas limitações – e foi neste momento, ferida, enfraquecida e humilhada, que Mitarashi Anko me ensinou uma das mais valiosas lições que uma kunoichi pode aprender.

Acho que nunca esquecerei o brilho dos olhos negros da ex-pupila de Orochimaru, que para minha surpresa, ainda brilhavam com sua usual determinação.

_"**Esse é um dos riscos do caminho que escolhemos, Sakura. A vida de uma kunoichi não é e nunca será fácil**_

**_Este não é um caminho para fracos"_**

Eu nada pude fazer para impedir que as lágrimas inundassem meus olhos verdes enquanto a pessoa que eu devia curar me abraçava, tentando confortar-me, enquanto eu soluçava alto e retribuía o abraço dela.

Engraçado como crescemos condicionadas por uma mentira, sofrendo uma espécie de lavagem cerebral por anos a fio onde somos forçadas a escutar que as kunoichis são inferiores aos shinobis porque são fracas e muitas vezes, inúteis.

Naquele dia, eu acordei dessa mentira e descobri que é preciso ser muito forte para ser uma kunoichi.

É preciso ser melhor que os shinobis para poder ser respeitada como uma igual... creio que ninguém teria coragem de dizer à Tsunade Shishou que ela é fraca e inapta.. não sem ter todos os ossos de seu corpo reduzidos a pó e reconstruídos apenas para serem quebrados de novo e assim mudar radicalmente de opinião.

A esta altura, pareceu-me impossível não pensar nas minhas próprias fraquezas e tristezas, de lembrar-me de todas as inseguranças que sempre me atormentaram desde meus saudosos tempos de genin, quando meu principal objetivo era estar ao lado do meu amado Sasuke-kun.

Eu era vista como o elo mais fraco do time sete, mesmo tendo sido uma das genins mais habilidosas e brilhantes da academia... Mesmo sendo alguém quase tão brilhante como Shikamaru ou quase tão competente no controle do meu chackra quanto nosso senpai.

Hoje, vejo que era quase impossível não me sentir insegura entre dois dos mais incríveis genins que desabrocharam na nossa turma, e como essa sensação incômoda pareceu aumentar quando não pude impedir que o amor de minha vida nos deixasse e fazendo nascer pela primeira vez em mim o desejo sincero de ser mais forte... Desejo este que só aumentou quando vi os normalmente vivazes olhos celestes de Naruto nublados pela tristeza, fazendo a dor no meu peito aumentar.

Lembro das lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto aliviado de Shikamaru ao receber a notícia que Neji, Chouji e Kiba não corriam mais risco de vida.

Por que é tão difícil para os shinobis admitirem que também tem as mesmas fraquezas, medos e anseios que nós?

Shinobis também choram, assim como as kunoichis.

Nos todos somos feitos de carne e osso, amamos, odiamos, sorrimos, choramos... A única diferença entre nós, é que as mulheres não têm vergonha de admitir seus sentimentos ou fraquezas.

Talvez, no fundo, essa nossa sensibilidade seja realmente uma fraqueza... mas, talvez, seja essa fraqueza que faz com que nós nos tornemos mais fortes.

Uma sensibilidade que faz com que, mulheres como eu, enxerguem além dos véus de ilusões e mentiras e nos permita desabrochar e reconhecer nossa própria força.

E eu, Haruno Sakura, me orgulho de ser uma kunoichi.

**oOoOoOo**

_Olá_

_Atropelando todo meu planejamento, mais uma oneshot angst e randômica._

_Sei que não são muitas pessoas que gostam de angst e nem todo mundo conhece a Sakura da segunda fase e por isso talvez algumas pessoas achem q eu descrevo a Sakura OOC._

_Bem, eu odeio a OOC, por isso, acreditem em mim quando digo que a Haruno Sakura na 2ª fase é uma pessoa completamente diferente... e que conseguiu ganhar minha admiração._

_Inte´ +_

_Artis_


End file.
